I Promise You
by catniphawthorne
Summary: What if you get shot, sick, injured, captured? Even if I die I'll always be with you. AU Historical.


a/n; so this idea sprung upon me and I very simply had to write it. I've got loads of other one shot ideas planned but this one just jumped out at me. I don't know if I want this as a one shot or two shot or multific, what do you guys think? please get back to me on it as I would love to know where you would like me to take this story. also could you please go check out my draco/hermione fics? It would be great if you could: 3 so yes as always please enjoy! song recommendations- centre of attention- jackson walters (this always reminds me of this kind of fic, hermione promising she would wait for draco regardless of war or death)

* * *

><p><em>'We are calling all men from the age of 16 to sign up for the upcoming war against the North. Protect your families, protect your friends. We need you; sign up is at Midday tomorrow at the Officials building"<em>

A small sob was ripped from Hermione s lips as she read the notice, the italics staring at her from the page. The whispers about war had been going on for weeks but Hermione really hadn't allowed herself to take notice, instead she had ignored the whispers and the mutterings and had focused on much more important things, such as the upcoming Atlanta Ball, her current condition as the Doctor had called it and the new fabrics she had ordered for her dress. But now it was here, now it was here Hermione felt sick, sick at the fact that the majority of Men she knew would be heading off to defend the South and she knew at least three quarters of them would not return home. There was no way to ignore it, the war was here and it was desperate to rip Hermione's husband from her arms.

Her mind flashed to Harry, sweet, darling Harry who had married his wife a mere year ago. She could only imagine how distraught Astoria was at the news of war; she had never been good at handling bad news. Her mind drifted to Blaise then, she knew Ginny was with child but she knew that wouldn't make Blaise stay. He would insist to Ginny that he was protecting her and that he couldn't bare to see their home in Atlanta taken over by Yankees, but she wondered if Blaise would make it back to see his child alive and well. Her mind moved again then to the one person she had been trying not to think about because she knew it would bring on a fresh round of tears. Draco, her darling Draco would no doubt be signing up, taking the same excuses as Blaise; that he wanted to protect her and his future child from the Northerners, Hermione couldn t bare the thought of Draco leaving her but she knew nothing she could say would stop him.

Another tear trickled down her cheek and she quickly moved to wipe it away, the ball was in a few hours and she couldn't afford to miss it. It was a sort of goodbye to the brave men that would be signing up tomorrow, well that was what the officials said, Hermione didn't think them brave she just thought them stupid and many she thought arrogant. She moved to wipe more tears from her cheeks but she knew it was useless, so instead she turned away from the notice at her desk and moved to the bed, sitting down on it and allowing the sobs to take her over. In seconds she was reduced to a sobbing mess, holding her face in her white gloved hands in an attempt to hide her tear soaked eyes. She felt foolish but she would happily be a fool in the face of love.

Gathering up her dress she moved to sit further upon the bed, she stared at the fabric of her dress for a moment, it was a beautiful dress but not one of her best, it was too old for that. It was blue in color, with white ruffles along the neckline. It was large of course as all dresses were, held up by a large hoopskirt underneath it, she knew she looked incredibly thin in it but that was mostly thanks to the corset that was literally strangling her waist into submission (it had been let out a bit around the middle, but only because it wouldn't be healthy in her condition to tighten it to full) She could only imagine how tight her corset would have to be tomorrow, she was wearing a green and white number tomorrow; a dress she simply loved, and it was one of Draco's favorites (that of course was her motivation to wear it).

Pulling her skirts around her she sat in the middle of the bed, her sobs had stopped but the tears continued to fall, silently making tracks down her cheeks. Draco wasn't due over for another hour at least so she would have plenty of time to sort herself out and clean herself up. He was out riding with the boys; Blaise and Harry, part of her hoped he fell and broke his leg or something, maybe that would stop him from signing up, though she doubted it, he would probably sign up anyways and then the odds for him would be even lower. Shaking her head to rid it of her thoughts she lay back against the bed, tears continuing to pour down her cheeks, she closed her eyes for a moment, imagining better times, sweeter times that she knew were long gone.

Hermione was only 18 years of old and had already been married for two years. She had met Draco at a dance when she was 16 and had danced with him all night, not giving up any of the dances on her card; instead she had allowed him every one, allowing him to twirl her around the floor for hours. A mere two months later and they were engaged; two months after that and they were married at an incredibly beautiful ceremony, it wasn't large just close friends attended. She had wanted to wait to turn to 16 and Draco had respected that, it was one of the many reasons she had agreed. Now two years down the line she was still desperately in love with him, and she knew he shared the same feelings, a month ago she had found out about the pregnancy and she couldn't have been more delighted, the same with Draco. They had laughed and cried for hours in the Doctors office when they found out, joy taking over that they would in less than a year be parents.

A small sob hit her again and she quickly sat back up; a stupid move as soon enough her head felt fuzzy and the rush of dizziness overtook her. A sigh fluttered from her lips as she fell back onto the bed, her eyes sliding shut. The combination of her tight corset, tears, her condition and the initial dizziness had overtaken her and she suddenly felt very, very dizzy. Another tear trickled down her cheek as she tried to open her eyes, but it felt too difficult so instead she allowed them to flutter shut, slight worry taking her over as surely this wasn't good for her condition? However she didn't resist, knowing she would be unable to anyways, so she gave in, letting the dizziness overtake her as her head lolled to the side, the faint overtaking her and sliding her into darkness.

* * *

><p>Draco knew he was early, but he knew Hermione wouldn't mind. She whined at him every time he left her to go riding with the boys, she knew how much she worried for him, but he insisted every time she shouldn't be bothered about it. He was very careful when he went out riding, he found it odd that she worried so much about a simple task such as riding horses, when she ignored any whisperings of war she heard. However he knew she wouldn't be able to ignore it forever, the notices had been released last week and he had sat her down about it a mere two days ago. She had insisted everything was fine, and she knew he would come back to her, she knew nothing could keep them apart but Draco suspected she had been putting on a front, especially since she had been avoiding the subject ever since.<p>

Trotting up the steps to the house he smiled as the door was opened for him, before handing his top hat and coat over to the man waiting to take them. He smoothed back his hair and then climbed the steps up to their room, he knew she would no doubt be waiting for him up their and he felt his excitement twitch at the very idea of it. He loved her out of those dresses just as much as he loved her in them. Nodding at another one of the slaves stood at the door he shooed them away before opening the door to his bedroom, his eyes searching for his Wife. He allowed the door to click shut behind him before turning back to the room.

The room was dark; the candle either unlit or burned out. He walked to the desk to find out and found the wax completely melted down, what on earth had happened? Hermione never wasted anything; she would have doused it before allowing it to run down. His eyes dropped to the notice on the side and he shook his head; god damn she had been looking at it again and she had no doubt gotten upset. Draco gritted his teeth and moved to sweep out of the room until his eyes landed on the bed. A small gasp leaving his lips he rushed forwards to her side, what on earth had happened? He felt angry towards the slaves, did they not check on her? He made a mental note to have a chat with them once he had finished here. He wouldn't be cruel to them; he never was (partly because he knew Hermione would never allow it and partly because they normally were damn good at their jobs).

"Hermione? Darling?" He called out as he moved to her side, he stroked the side of her cheek with a gloved hand before removing the riding gloves and placing him on the bed; he knew she didn't like them. Worry shot through him, terror hitting him quickly, what had happened? There was no blood on the bed so hopefully his fears weren't what he thought. He knew many women fainted regardless of their conditions, it was those damn corsets, they tightened to the point where they literally couldn't breath. When she didn't respond Draco shook her lightly, relief blossoming as she began to stir her eyes fluttering open. Whilst she was awakening he couldn't help but notice the tear tracks on her face; guilt immediately hit him but he shook it off. First off all he would check if she was okay and then he would feel guilty, now was not the time to get self sacrificing and self piteous. "Darling?"

"Draco?" The sound of her saying his name reassured him and he kissed her lightly on the forehead. He smiled as her hands encircled his neck, shifting more over her so the action didn't strain her. He brushed some of her hair away from her face and placed another kiss on her; this time very lightly on the lips before cocking his eyebrow; his silent way of asking her to explain, he didn't want to push her but he needed to know.

"Oh I must have fainted, I had a small lie down and sat up too fast and then everything went dark, its fine the baby should be fine" She sounded scared momentarily before she pulled herself into a sitting position, her arms still around Draco's neck. She moved to him and Draco quickly responded, his arms moving to hold her waist. He held her close, his fingertips stroking through her brown hair. It was clipped up but he continued regardless, it was messed slightly anyways. "You're early" And he nodded placing his chin atop of her head before placing a kiss their, he couldn't help it, he felt so protective over her and whenever she was hurt he felt the need to show her affection, to reassure her that he was here and he wouldn't let a single thing happen to her or his unborn child.

"Yes we were all anxious to come home and I'm glad I did" He spoke moving to wipe the tears of her face, he saw her dip her head most likely in shame but he didn't allow it, instead he tugged her chin up lightly with his thumb, "Darling don't worry you know I'm going to come home to you" Draco spoke and she nodded, their was no need to ask what had upset her; he already knew. The notice had clued him, she had been crying over the war, worried about him again. He had promised her time and time again he would be coming home and he would do anything he could to come back to her, he would try his hardest to come home to her and that was all he could promise.

Draco had wondered about not signing up but he knew he couldn't do it. He was the Confederate solider and the leader of his division so it was his job to get his soldiers home. Blaise was his second in command and Harry was his third in command. It was his job to get them home and he knew Astoria and Ginny were in the same boat as his darling Hermione. He would not fail them, and he would not fail himself. Placing another kiss to Hermione s lips he held her close, clutching her even closer as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. He felt so disgusted with himself that he was the cause of those tears, he didn't want to leave her but he had no choice. To abandon ones country was the most shameful thing anyone could do and he would be shunned as would Hermione if he even dared speak of doing such a thing.

"I know it s just what if you get shot? or sick?" She asked her voice trembling with fear. Draco kept his arms around her, rocking her back and forth as though he would a child. He could completely understand her worry, a lot of men did not make it back from war but Draco was determined, he would not let war keep him from his love, he would make it back to her against the odds. "Or what if you get captured? Or injured?" She asked the distress rising in her voice as she looked up at him, her face filled with fear.

Draco s fingertips ran down her back before placing another kiss atop her forehead. He knew the things that soothed her and her him, he felt her fingertips lace through his hair and he sighed in content, they knew everything about one another and that was another thing that made him happy; they had no secrets, they told one another everything and shared memories and dreams. He loved her for many a reason and couldn't bare the thought of leaving her, he hated the thought that he would be leaving her alone at war, and that even though he was determined to he may not come back. "I'll be back at Christmas darling, I promise you"

Hermione nodded then and Draco felt slight relief, she muttered something about going with him tomorrow to sign up and he nodded back. He knew that all men would be taking their wife s as they left straight after sign up. Originally he hadn't wanted her to go; knowing how much it would upset her, especially in her current condition. They had found out about a month ago that she was with child; not very far along but still pregnant all the same. That was another reason Draco didn't want to leave, wars could last for years and he didn't want to miss out on his son s childhood, hopefully this war would be over quickly so he could hurry home to his pregnant wife. Christmas was in about three months time so she would already be fairly far along when he arrived home, he knew he would anticipate seeing her again the second he left her.

"Listen to me my dear" He spoke softly, tilting her chin to look up at him again, his grey eyes gazing into her brown ones (though he swore they sometimes looked gold, only making her that much more beautiful). "I promise you I will come home; I will survive the war and be back in time to hold your hand whilst you give birth. Then if I have to go back, I go back but I promise you my darling I will never leave you, even if I die... He ignored her squeak of terror, instead continuing. "Even if I die I will always be here with you, in your heart and in our child, I promise you not even death could make me leave you" He cut her off as she began to respond, his lips crashing down on hers. He kissed her desperately like a drowning man clutching at a life raft, and she responded quickly, her hands cupping his face as his encircled her waist. They would make it through this he was sure of it, if he wasn t sure he would have handled the shame and not signed up.

He broke the kiss then, lowering her down onto the bed, he moved down her body, his lips skimming her neck before he placed an ear to her stomach, he knew he wouldn't be able to hear anything but it comforted him anyway and he knew it comforted Hermione. He sighed happily as she began to stroke her fingers through his hair. He wished he could live in this moment forever, and forget the worries of war or poverty. Just stay with Hermione forever, but he knew sadly that was not the case.

"I love you" He spoke softly. His fingertips grazing against her stomach as he ran them back and forth along it, imagining his child soon blossoming in their.

"I love you too" She said and he smiled up at her, even if he did die he knew their love would never change. Their love was ever lasting; their love was the kind that only a dozen or two people really felt. Their love was the once in a lifetime kind and nothing could ever change that.

* * *

><p>so what did you think? please review and tell me what you think about it. also please check out my other fics and my tumblr? catnip-mockingjay(dot)tumblr(dot)com :3<p> 


End file.
